


Someone like you

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Coming Out, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or even half as good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> holaworld who said 'Could you maybe to Stiles' side for this? Maybe he is super confused on why he is so possessive of Peter (a grown man!) Or maybe why all his crushes aren't the real deal because they don't have a certain qualiry that Peter has (and he keeps comparing romantic pairings with his relationship with Peter)'
> 
> I'm not sure it's quite what you wanted, but I gave it a go :) xx

Stiles dates people when he’s fourteen.

He’s awkward and gangly, but appealing enough, and after people get to know him, they think he’s pretty kind.

Georgia is Lydia’s second cousin, twice removed.

She petite, and brown-haired and thinks Stiles is funny.

‘I always thought that Tony represented cooperate greed in a world run down by the governmental anti-socialist regimes.’ She says as they exit the theatre. Stiles blanches a little, rubbing his neck

‘Uh, yeah, totally. I sort of saw him as you know…Iron Man. But government cooperate thing, that too. That’s good.’

Stiles never does more than hold her hand. He doesn’t know _why._ She’s pretty and she’s clever, and she likes him! It confuses the life out of him, because she ticks all the boxes, but there’s something not quite right. Something off. Not about her, but about them.

He’s not hard to please, he thinks to himself as he paces his room one afternoon. It’s the fourth time he’s contemplating breaking up with her, but he knows if she asks why, he’ll be completely stumped. He doesn’t know why. He flings his hands up into the air. He’s not hard to please. He just wants someone who holds him, who can be funny with him, someone who will sit through an Avengers movie and not talk about the socialist revolution metaphors.

‘You okay?’ Peter asks, jumping in through the window, and Stiles nods miserably, holding his arms out, and Peter hugs him.

See? Stiles just wants something like this. Someone to hold him and care for him.

He sighs.

Why can’t he find someone like Peter?

…

…

…

Marcus is the first guy.

Stiles chews his bottom lip, worried.

‘Dad?’ He asks, and John smiles at him ‘I think I might be…possibly a little bit…bi?’

His dad doesn’t look surprised, and Stiles wonders if he comes across as bi. He’ll ask Danny. Danny knows everything. And with renewed confidence, he asks Marcus out.

Marcus is _fine._

Honest to god gorgeous, he’s tall, and muscular and is naively wonderful. He likes going on long hikes in the woods, loves relishing every sunrise and sunset and sketching flowers.

Stiles is blown away by him. Every time he thinks he’s got Marcus sussed, the boy surprises him again.

‘Woah, roses? That’s- thank you,’ he takes them awkwardly, beet red and flushing and Marcus just smiles kindly

‘Guys can like flowers, too.’

Stiles puts them in a vase, ignoring the niggling feeling that receiving presents from Marcus is wrong. Peter knows that Stiles thinks roses are cliché. Peter knows that Stiles likes rose petals, and lavender. He pushes it down, and turns ‘Thanks, Mark,’ he falls into an easy stride beside him ‘where we hiking to, today?’

‘A beautiful spot,’ Marcus says, feet steady against the sidewalk ‘I’d like to sketch you, if that’s alright? The sun will hit you perfectly, and we should make good time.’

Stiles is wheezing already.

He feels kind of lucky when Marcus stumbles upon some rosemary and starts going into a shock. For someone who loves nature, nature sure doesn’t love him. Stiles didn't even realise rosemary grew in this party of the forest. Stiles rides with him in the ambulance, holds his hand tight, worried.

A part of him is grateful.

He gets home that night, and feels so guilty. He runs his hands through his hair over and over again ‘why am I such a terrible person?’ He mutters to his room. Why is no one good enough for him? Stiles is hardly a catch himself.

‘Why don’t you make a list?’ Peter suggests, nuzzling him gently and Stiles clutches his pillows miserably to his chest ‘a list of things you’d like in a ma- boyfriend, or girlfriend, and I’ll read them through, and see if you’re being too picky.’

It’s not a bad idea.

Stiles picks up a notepad and some paper and thinks

_Tall_

_Muscled- physically fit_

_Kind_

_Funny_

He stares at the four things, uncertain, and hands them to Peter. He doesn't want to be shallow.

‘I’d also like it if…with time, maybe they,’ he rubs his elbow ‘they realised that I need help sometimes, with…emotional junk.’

Peter’s eyes burn into his, and he takes the list, and scans it, no trace of judgement in his eyes. In fact, he seems kind of pleased and amused. ‘This isn’t at all too specific, Stiles. In fact, it’s almost pretty generic. Most people are kind, everyone’s funny in their own way, and there are millions of tall and muscled people in this world.’

Stiles slumps against him ‘name one.’ He dares. Peter doesn’t say anything and Stiles snorts ‘see? I told you. Harder than it looks. You’re the only one,’ he grumbles, stretching against Peter, and nuzzling into his chest ‘let’s just run away, get married and run a farm together.’

Peter chuckles, and Stiles feels the vibrations, as a solid hand rests on his back ‘we’ll need a start-up loan for the animals.’ Stiles smiles, and Peter reassures him ‘you’re going to find that person, Stiles. You’re young yet, with so much left to see. You’ll find them,’

Stiles sighs.

…

…

…

‘ _Jesus Fuck!’_ Stiles yelps, resting his back against the door, panting, and Peter- who was resting on his bed, rushes to him

‘Stiles?’

‘Jordan- out of nowhere, this metal _thing_ right in his arm, oh my god. I fainted- Peter- Melissa is gonna mock me forever, like- I had to run home and tell you- oh my god.’

Peter frowns ‘are you alright?’

Stiles nearly shrieks ‘Am I alright?! I’m pretty sure someone tried to kill Parrish tonight!’

‘Stiles, relax. I’m sure it was nothing.’ He rubs his shoulders soothingly ‘Parrish has an entire police force behind him, he’s gonna be just fine.’ They both sit on the bed, and Stiles whines, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands

‘I was going to kiss him,’ he admits, ‘I really, really wanted too, but at the same time I didn’t.’

‘Stiles, you shouldn’t ever force yourself to do something you’re not comfortable with.’

‘No, I just!’ Stiles groans loudly ‘I should be able to kiss someone! Without rosemary, or shoelaces or fricking metal things in people’s arms. But it felt wrong, even as I was leaning in to do it. Is that just fear? Is that what this is?’

Peter presses his forehead to Stiles’ ear ‘these things are scary, Stiles.’

Stiles sniffs, relaxing slightly ‘I just…I want someone to want to kiss me. To…to guide me, or something. Everyone I know has at least kissed someone else.’

‘You’re not one for peer pressure, Stiles.’

‘I just don’t understand, Peter.’ He sighs. ‘Parrish met all the criteria. Tall, muscled, funny, kind, but he was even better because my dad liked him, and he liked me, and he had a gun.’

‘What about him didn’t you like?’ Peter presses

‘He just wasn’t…I don’t know. He wasn’t sarcastic enough, or he didn’t get mine. He treated me like a princess all the time, and yeah I like that, but sometimes I want it rough. I want someone to yell at me. Get angry. Then kiss it better.’ He flops back onto the bed, and Peter smiles softly

‘you’re going to find that, Stiles. I promise.’

 

A few days later, Stiles is still thinking about it.

When he realises something.

Every person he dates, every person he crushes on or thinks about- he immediately compares them to Peter. He sits at his desk; pale. Why? Why is he doing that? Peter is…Peter is one of his best friends, almost like family, sure Peter is hot as fuck, and kind, and muscled, and funny…Stiles whacks his head against the desk. What’s wrong with him?! He’s got a crush on Peter? That’s just…that’s just so inappropriate. Peter must see him like that- like an awkward little kid.

But Peter’s so nice. So caring, so funny, and he challenges Stiles, and Stiles likes it.

It isn’t so bad. Stiles supposes. Peter is a brilliant comparison. He’s everything Stiles wants in a relationship, and so maybe…he just needs to find someone like Peter. He can do that.

‘Stiles? I’ve brought you some curly fries. Are you feeling better?’

Stiles turns to look at Peter, and his heart skips a beat.

Who is he kidding? He’ll never find anyone like Peter.

But someone even half as good will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment


End file.
